creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1 (Redshift)
THE ARRIVAL Commander Tex Ralston: ''Based on some of sci-fi's great heroes/sheroes- Commander J.J. Adams, 30 in Forbidden Planet. Ellen Ripley, 30 in Alien. Willis E. Davidge, 30/31 in Enemy Mine. Commander Shepard, 29-31 in Mass Effect. Joseph Cooper, 35 in Interstellar. Cmdr. John Koenig, 42 in Space 1999. Col. George Taylor, 44 in Planet of the Apes. Lt. Gen. Jack O'Neill, 44 in SG1 in 1997. Lt.Col. Sheppard, 37 in SGA. Col. Mitchell, 35 in SG1 in 2005. Capt. Archer, 39 in ENT in 2001. Capt. Pike, 36 in TOS in 2254. Capt. Kirk, 32 in TOS in 2266. Capt. Picard, 59 in TNG in 2364. Capt. Sisko, 37 in DS9 in 2369. Capt. Janeway, 38 in VOY in 2371.''' '(Connor Trineer) Decadal Systems Checks. System Check #10 halfway mark: September 2266. Arrival in Fredricks 855 system: May 2368. 10 light-years to go. Thirties. 37.3 years old. http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TimeDilation http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/YearOutsideHourInside http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/YearInsideHourOutside http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/PlayingWith/YearOutsideHourInside http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/PlayingWith/YearInsideHourOutside http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NarniaTime http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TimeDissonance https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Time_dilation https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dune_%28film%29 http://www.theguardian.com/film/filmblog/2011/nov/17/battlestar-galactica-film-tv-original http://www.tor.com/2013/03/20/why-the-1978-battlestar-galactica-doesnt-suck/ Blackhole shown in the pilot has a red egg-shaped giant companion, located approximately 1,500 light-years away, it is a stellar mass black hole, spun around the black hole at 99.99999998% of the speed of light causing a time dilation factor of five million causing one minute to pass a decade. Synopsis Cast * MOVE TO SEASON 4 SPACE RACE!!! *Ambassador Thom L. Wilson, IV- Father of Adrien and Adam, experienced space navigator and legendary astronaut. *Capt. Adam Wilson- Commander of the ship, protagonist. Talented escort/cargo pilot. *First Officer Mira Bayher- Human co-pilot and mechanic, as well as former lover of Capt. Wilson. *Adrien Wilson- Smuggler and brother of Savoy. *Callan- Ximensohan ex-EDS space marshal, turned full-time bounty hunter. Full name is Cal'An'Zont'Fo'Caw *Engineer Davies- Human chief engineer and surrogate mentor for Capt. Wilson *Sirius- Draslaydian flight attendant aboard the ship and former T'Klax'Sa slave. Real name is impronouncible by humans. *NEW CHARACTERS: Bounty hunter. Apart of a SW5 group sent to kill the racer, but betrays them, then has to kill the others and joins the racers team. *Sirius changed to become a native from the royal homeworld, it is learned that his people can "feel space." *Rival racer *Parts handler, back at base, which is a broken-down fixer-upper space station in the middle of space or a Lagrange. Information *Crimson Thorn, Vienna, Pantheon, Belisarius, Sutherland, Good Fortune, Alexandria, Ivory Tower, Aberysthrynth, Caspian Sea, Montgomery, Atlantic Ocean, Archon, Firestorm, Jovian Moonlight, Bastille, Cape of Good Hope, Golden Harp. *Known Space: fastest ship to the core, explosions in the core. *10 competitors. *Force field starting line. *Sun's coronasphere. *Icefield. *Ride the tail of a comet *Glide over the rings of a gas giant *FROM STAR TREK: SHATTERED UNIVERSE: *FROM BSG: *Human supremacy (royal world) with native population. Its becoming like the native population will one day take over the humans in population. *Protagonists lose the race, but win each others respect and admiration. *Think of it like a "podrace" *Characters from Darkstar One. Newly completed craft, with a lifted engine to win the race. *Race is in one star system ranging approximately 6 billion kilometers or just about 40 AU. *Gangsters, including a silver humanoid android dressed in a tuxedo says they race or their father dies. HQ is on a volcanic world very much like Eos. *Encounter a rival racer. *Penal colony breakout. *Corporate conspiracy to fix the race in favor of a human pilot. *Space mine, blows up ships. *Learned that Ambassador Wilson was apart of an ill-fated first contact mission or war. Visit the crashsite of his old ship. *Surface base is on a planet that is like Mars, similar to Lok.Battle above a barren waste desert world like in Star Wars: Starfighter with Nym,a human pirate depot. Timeline * Option 1: Sublight-Nuclear - Jan. 13, 2165 (launch), early 2369 (arrival). Midpoint 2267. 10c. * Option 2: Sublight-Anti-matter - 2245 (launch), 2286 (arrival). Midpoint 2266. 75c. * Point of divergence: Plus 150,000 years, arrive at black hole binary at 1,500 ly away. Hundreds of years, if not thousands due to time dilation? * Scout probes in the 25th century sent out in the 2470s, cross 80,000 ly in 161,265.34 years. * Scout probe relays back to Earth, 160,000 years. * Discover exotic matter, space station built (out-time), wormhole network created (used for 75,000 years) * Zeith, reprogram Seraphs, Seraph War. * Embryonic space colonization of world, 60,000 ly from Meridian. 5324 date at planet when Korolev arrives. Establish colony, royalty, hundreds of pop w/i 30 years, war, establish of dynasty. Launched in 2380~. 0.15c. 60,000 ly. 404,577.53 years, plus 5324 years. Date when ship arrives is 409,901 CE. (roughly 410,000 years from now). Current date: 412,066 CE. * 396,265 years after the 25th century (roughly 13,636 years ago, Seraphs stopped using the network). 5,324 years ago, the colonists arrived to become the royals. 8,312 years apart. The Seraphs built a mechanism to slow down time within a bubble 1:20 (1 year passes inside as 18.25 days passes outside) In the extreme case, 10,000 years inside would pass a 1,000 years outside. Episode list Episode 1: Approximately, two years after an astronaut from an ill-fated space mission in the 21st century returned, the crew of the Exploration Fleet starship Phoenix are ready to take their first journey through the wormhole. With the former astronaut slated as pilot, incapacitated. A troubled astronaut (Collins), wracked with the death of a colleague, is assigned to replace him. While famed space explorer (Ansen) tests him as many times as he can.Once they crossed the wormhole to the Pantagruel-Gargantua system, the Phoenix is pulled into Gargantua orbit, not close enough for intense time slippage. After a few spins around the black hole, however, a second wormhole opens momentarily and zaps them to an area of space where time moves much slower than the real world. Here, they discover an immense space station built by a group of renegades that decided to explore the universe on their own terms. Ansen declares that in addition to exploring the universe, they will try to determine where the crew of the Selene mission traveled to. KAST is left on the station due to being one of two members of the crew that could withstand the immense timeshift. They pursue the crew of the Selene to a desert planet, once they land, they discover that they were mining a metal that was ten-times stronger than steel and almost feather-weight. They discover the star the desert world orbits is a highly energetic red dwarf. They discover within the mine, a colony and base camp set up to house thousands but almost completely abandoned save for a band of robots that force the Phoenix crew to remain until the colony ships arrive. In an attempt to flee a radiation flare up, the crew follow a subterranean cavern where they discover black specks that absorb the x-rays and emit light back. Eventually, they flee the planet and escape through another wormhole where they are forced to ditch the Phoenix in orbit and crashland in Colorado near the old NASA facility. They are recovered and reprimanded for releasing the alien microbes onto Earth but are given a reprieve when told that the microbes seem to be thriving on Earth. Dr. Stewart wonders if that was all apart of "the plan." The wormhole exits into a system with a "Titan-like" planet with a dense atmosphere of orange smog made up of nitrogen and hydrocarbons and a meandering signal of distress. The Phoenix arrives and finds the remnants of the Star Swift mission that went missing approximately six and a half years ago. It was a controversial expedition as it took material away from the construction of the space stations. A ranger approaches the Phoenix, inside is a robot called BRYN (Bryan), he is witty, irreverent and thrilled to run across expatriates from Earth. The database records that the Star Swift mission was commanded by Captain Bernard. BRYN informs Collins and Ansen the Star Mission failed and the machine has remained alone for the past six years, the planet is designated (WPS-0283d) Bernard or Planet D. BRYN steals Collins and Stewart and threatens to blow them out an airlock unless Collins discards a stun gun. BRYN's true intentions are revealed when his ranger sets down on planet D and needs Collins and Stewart to venture outside the ranger and enter the Star Swift mission mothership to retrieve a power core for BRYN. The new power core will help BRYN "live" for next several thousand years. Collins finds Capt. Bernard's dead body exposed to the hard atmosphere of the planet. Collins and his fellow astronauts hatch a plan to rid themselves of BRYN. Collins and BRYN fight but Collins successfully blasts him out of an airlock. With BRYN gone, the ranger is abandoned and a report on Planet D is filed. The crew depart the planet and lock-in a trajectory for the local star when the solar batteries inexplicably malfunction. The Phoenix achieves orbit of the local star and successfully recharges its solar batteries. The crew open a wormhole to another planet on a star chart discovered onboard the Star Swift. This planet orbits a proto-planet only a few million years old, it's atmosphere is composed of an unidentified yellow-orange toxic gas. A ranger is on the surface of a planet with two hypersleep pods onboard, with a man and daughter aboard the ship. The man and son tell them that they were apart of the Star Swift mission but fled when the ship crashed on Planet D. A morality play ensues regarding the daughter choosing between her father and the crew of the Phoenix. the Phoenix arrives uses the mini wormhole device to travel to a planetary system with seven planets. The system has two habitable planets and one habitable moon inside the star's habitable zone. Passing the seventh planet, an Io-like world. They find a recorder device in a decaying orbit and discover that the "Other Side" is present and active in this system. Episode 2/Episode 3: With the recording device isolating the location to one of the first four planets in the system, the Phoenix travels past the fifth and sixth planets in the system, both ice giants like Uranus and Neptune. While near the Neptune like world, they discover a He-3 refinement facility that is at least twenty-five years old. There they find an old "Curator" who informs the crew that he has been there alone since he was a young man and that was nearly forty years ago. The old man's death hits the crew hard, as if he were one of their own. The fourth planet is still a few weeks away, shipboard telescope detects a ringed gas giant about two times larger than Jupiter, but with five major sized moons: (1-Eris-like, 2-Europa-like, 3-Luna-like, 4-Ganymede-like, 5-early Venus-like moon). The crew think that they are ready for the journey, but don't feel prepared for when they finally arrive. While Stewart recovers in the infirmary, Collins and Ansen take one of the Phoenix's shuttles to explore the Zeus system of moons. It is discovered that the Eris-like moon has a submoon which resembles Luna, however, both are non-habitable. The Europa and Ganymede-like moons are non-habitable on the surface but evidence of a habitable sub-surface oceans are possible. A string of small moons are discovered which look like alien faces have been etched into them, like a space Mount Rushmore of sorts. They find the proto-Venus-like moon and decide to touch down on its surface. Zeus takes up a quarter of the sky and the nearby moons are shone at different points across the constellations, from here it is noticeable that Zeus has two Great Red Spots, which look like eyes staring directly at the residents on the moon. The moon is a proto-Venus because it is rapidly taking on more atmosphere which may give way to a runaway greenhouse effect. While exploring a nearby cave system, they discover a tribe of humans living in primitive scrawler, the tribe is lead by The Elder who insists that their new friends pray before the "all-seeing" eyes of the gas giant. Collins and Ansen are prohibited to leave, while the two men decide to break the honest truth to the tribe who refuse to believe the blasphemous words of the newcomers. The two men have their equipment confuscated, but not before a signal is sent to the Phoenix. Stewart is still recovering and worries about Collins' safety. Roth arrives with evidence, which eventually convinces the tribe to let the crew free, the Elder however, decides to not relinquish his power and takes Ansen hostage. The hostage situation with the Elder continues, LUXX suggests that it can incapacitate the Elder and recover Commander Ansen. But Collins disagrees, stating that he feels that doing that would damage what fragile relations they possess with the locals. Collins impresses Ansen by diplomatically de-escalating the conflict, the Elder's son reprimands his father and punishes him by putting him in a detention center. The detention center shows a level of technology inconsistent with the primitives, Dr. Roth analyzes a memory card on a computer nearby which is of Nexus Space Station technology. Then, Reilly and Chen arrive almost out of nowhere. The crew arrive in a system with a red dwarf, to recharge their solar batteries and initiate a fuel scoop. The ship encounters over extensive heating and buckles, they find a barely habitable Eyeball Earth planet. The crew eject themselves from the ring module of the Phoenix and land their shuttle on the surface of the planet. They discover through LUXX, that the planet has a permanent night on the western hemisphere, the planet is tidally locked with the star. The crew struggles to find an appropriate place to settle on the planet, crossover the habitable band, straight to the Great Central Desert. The crew makes starts to run out of supplies on the planet, Collins is unable to search, Stewart searches with Dr. Roth, eventually discover a cave system with running water and a crude vegetation and aquatic life. Collins takes Ansen across the desert to find the habitable zone of the planet, LUXX joins them. After two weeks, they successfully locate a potential settlement site for planet Meridian, because the planet's prime meridian is the only habitable portion of the planet. Collins and the crew successfully construct their makeshift settlement, they wonder if anyone is coming, they doubt. LUXX volunteers its power cell to aid in the repair of the shuttlecraft, so that they can use it to flee Meridian. The crew doesn't entertain his suggestion and LUXX takes matters into his own pylons. A supply cache left by the "Other Side" is discovered in a subsurface catacomb. Collins and Ansen take the repaired shuttlecraft into orbit and see that the Phoenix is locked in a stable orbit. They board the ship, repair the damaged components left by the "Other Side." Four months later, the crew is ready to depart Meridian, they erect a makeshift plaque, commemorating their survival on the planet, the planet is catalogued as a potential colony site. Episode 4: The crew have boarded a transport ship bound for the third planet of the system which has a Titan-like moon. This planet is an Earth-like planet in almost every way, the transport ship personnel inform them that it is even more Earth-like than Earth was. The government of Tellus Prime is highly advanced but lacks the the ability to utilize the wormhole network. Upon telling the government about the wormhole network, they are held captive and their ship is impounded. Collins awakes on the Titan-like moon working hard labor with no memory of his past. Collins and the crew are working hard labor with no memory of their pasts, every night they would see a doctor who would administer a pill to prevent carbon sickness. Days pass and eventually, Ansen refuses to take pills and is reprimanded. Collins not knowing who Ansen is begins to incite a rebellion at the hard labor camp. Internment. Episode 5: The amnesiac crew assemble and begin to plot and scheme a way to take back the camp and free everyone inside. The plan is set into motion. The crew successfully assist a few fellow inmates into escaping the labor camp, slowly their memories begin to come back and the crew is thankful that everyone is alright. The inmates however, remember that they were criminals in their past and plan to discard the crew and flee in the shuttle. Episode 6: The fellow inmates try to take the shuttle away from the crew, but the crew proves to be to clever. A Tellus Prime military patrol vehicle is closing in on their location fast. The crew retake the shuttlecraft but are captured by the military patrol, the government thanks the crew for apprehending the criminals, which successfully escape and swear vengeance on the crew. The government asks if the crew will agree to sweep the whole "memory erasure" issue under the rug but the crew instead reveals the truth to the world and the local government falls apart. The chase. Episode 7: The crew stays on Tellus Prime for quite some time to gather research on the culture that has developed here, a newly formed coalition government states that they come with a new set of progressive ideals. However, when a government official is murdered, the crew is blamed for it. The Tellus Prime government declares the crew friends of the Tellus people and give the crew souvenirs to take back to Earth. The crew notifies the Tellus people that within a year, the sister ship of the Phoenix will arrive to formally open up diplomatic relations. However, despite all that had happened, Tellus Prime is not the final location of the "Other Side," but they are now closer to finding them than ever. Collins opens up a wormhole and returns to Mann Station in low Earth orbit. The reports are filed. But the Phoenix is grounded. Cleared and free. Still some untrustworthy. Episode 8: STARMAKER. Category:ARC Category:Homeworld